


You're a Werewolf, Dude

by ericaismeg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Danny Knows, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Future Fic, I am so sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Kate Argent, No Angst, Nogitsune Trauma, Pack in College, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Fire, i don't know how to tag, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STILES: god derek you remember that date I'm supposed to be on?<br/>DEREK: yup.<br/>STILES: she invited me to a bar with another guy who plays in the band on stage and she's totally mooning over him<br/>STILES: fuck this, she just slipped backstage with him? he's on break.</p><p>Derek frowns. He knows that Stiles wanted to get away from the supernatural -werewolves, specifically - so he'd chosen to go to a college about four hours away. He had figured he could come home easily enough if there's an emergency with his dad, but he's still far enough away that he can pretend he's normal. Derek gets it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Werewolf, Dude

**Author's Note:**

> My second time writing fanfiction. My first time for Teen Wolf, and Sterek. Honestly, I have no idea if I captured their personalities well. I don't know if this is crap or decent or good. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Unbeta'd though, so all mistakes are mine. PLEASE point them out. I wrote this on my iPhone on a few subway rides, so there's bound to be some mistakes.
> 
> Um. Basically, this is post-show. Allison, Erica, Boyd, and Aiden never died. Obviously. They're too precious.

Derek Hale pulls the covers back from his bed and crawls in. It's been an extremely long work week, not to mention a long supernatural week. Thank god he's a deputy, working below Sheriff Stilinski. The Sheriff understands when he has to deal with the supernatural world, willingly rushes him off so no one else will know, and has grown to actually like Derek. However, this week, the human world seemed to be up to about as much bad shit as the supernatural world. And Derek is exhausted.

Despite himself, he keeps the light on, and grabs his book. He opens it, gets a paragraph in, when his phone lights up. He glances at the name on the screen, and realizes that he wouldn't get any reading done tonight. Not that he's complaining. Pushing his book onto his nightstand for another night, he opens the text message.

 **STILES:** _god derek you remember that date I'm supposed to be on?_

 **DEREK:** _yup._

 **STILES:** _she invited me to a bar with another guy who plays in the band on stage and she's totally mooning over him_

 **STILES:** _fuck this, she just slipped backstage with him? he's on break._

Derek frowns. He knows that Stiles wanted to get away from the supernatural -werewolves, specifically - so he'd chosen to go to a college about four hours away. He had figured he could come home easily enough if there's an emergency with his dad, but he's still far enough away that he can pretend he's normal. Derek gets it, really.

However, when Stiles had texted Derek to tell him about this girl who had totally asked him on a date for this evening, Derek had been a little annoyed. He couldn't say why. He's pleased that Stiles is doing normal, healthy, young adult things. Hell, he'd even encouraged it. No one could deny that Stiles deserved the break.

Scott, Kira, Isaac, and Boyd had stayed to go to a community college in Beacon Hills. Erica had opted to travel for a bit, but she came home every other week to spend time with Boyd. Allison and Lydia had gone away for school, but both of them were forty minutes away, and carpooled from home. Derek got a job with the police department, and his sister, Cora, had gone traveling with Erica. She ended up staying in South America, with an old pack that the Hales had loved.

The twins, Ethan and Aiden, hadn't gone to college, but they certainly hadn't left town. Ethan stayed for Danny, and his brother stayed to be part of Scott's pack. Stiles is the only one who'd left. Hell, even Jackson had come back to go to school with Lydia. Not that they're together again. Maybe they are. Derek hadn't quite understood their relationship status since Aiden seems determined to prove that he's a good guy now.

 **DEREK:** _maybe you can ask her to dance and then flirt?_

 **STILES:** _this bar is lame. no dancing._

Derek knows how much Stiles loves to dance. When he'd broken up the party at his loft a few years ago, he'd stopped to watch Stiles fling his limbs everywhere. He has the right to fling his limbs everywhere though. He's the bravest human being. Allison was raised a hunter, Lydia turned out to be a banshee, and short of Danny, Stiles is the only one who had opted into their messy, dangerous world. Danny had only been introduced a few months ago by Ethan. Turns out the kid had known the whole time.

Still, Stiles...Stiles would do anything for his pack. Or anyone, really. Stiles is brave. Annoying, awkward, and obnoxious, but brave. Derek just wishes he'd been having more fun in college. It'd taken Stiles a week before he'd caved and asked Derek for details on what was going on. Scott and Lydia had taken his request of being removed from the supernatural world too seriously. They refused to tell him anything - the others took their cues from them, and Erica claims she doesn't know anything because she's off travelling. Stiles had begged Derek, and that's how their texting relationship had begun.

Now it's October, and Stiles had texted Derek every single day since the first conversation.

 **DEREK:** _anyone else in the bar looking good tonight?_

 **STILES:** _nope. and I'm stuck at a table with a bunch of lame people. a couple of them remind me of Jackson, actually._

 **DEREK:** _that can't be good for your mood. why not leave?_

 **STILES:** _and do what? sorry man. I know your week was rough._

 **DEREK:** _it's fine. your dad's been keeping to the meals you've planned out so it was good._

 **STILES:** _so glad you're there to keep an eye on him. I trust you'll keep him healthy._

Derek grunts to himself. The Sheriff had made a _another_ comment about how he might be worse than Stiles the other day, but it's always been said with amusement more than anything. Derek also knows that Stiles checks up on his dad at least every other day so he would know that his dad's been eating healthy. Still, he hopes it brings a smile to his face. Kid deserves that.

 **DEREK:** _he grumbles about it._

 **STILES:** _he won't when he's eighty-two._

 **STILES:** _hey thanks for doing that for me._

 **STILES:** _you know. keeping an eye on my dad for me._

 **DEREK:** _of course. is she still with the guy?_

 **STILES:** _nawh, she came back and told her friend at the table that they're taking it slow. so I'm heading back to my dorm._

 **DEREK:** _sorry to hear that._

In reality, Derek's chest aches for him. He couldn't catch a break. Stiles had gone on a few dates lately, but they all sucked for one reason or another. As awful as it is, Derek's a little happy. Only a sliver of happy, and feels like shit about it, but at least Stiles has been talking to him about it. He just tells Scott he's fine, talks to Lydia about her boy drama, and asks Erica about her travels. Hell, Derek had even found out that Allison and Stiles had discussed her new crossbow for forty-five minutes before he passed out on her. Derek never heard updates on what Stiles has been up to by the pack.

 **STILES:** _it's cool. you'll keep me company right?_

 **DEREK:** _right._

 **DEREK:** _but I might pass out on you._

 **STILES:** _work tomorrow?_

 **DEREK:** _yeah. your dad is short staffed this week, and there's a lot of paperwork from this week that needs to be finished._

 **STILES:** _shitty._

 **DEREK:** _I'll try to stay awake._

 **STILES:** _nawh dude. get some sleep. I'll finish my research in mermaids._

 **DEREK:** _uh I don't think those exist._

 **STILES:** _you’re a werewolf, dude._

 **DEREK:** _point taken._

 **STILES:** _night derek._

 **DEREK:** _night stiles._

 **STILES:** _ps. I might research vampires next._

 **DEREK:** _don't exist._

 **STILES:** _uh dude you're a SOURWOLF. I'm willing to bet ANYTHING exists._

 **DEREK:** _night loser._

 **STILES:** _night sourwolf._

 **DEREK:** _get sleep stiles._

 **STILES:** _you too, pup._

 **DEREK:** _..._

 **STILES:** _c'mon that was cuteee!_

 **DEREK:** _try it on scott or isaac._

 **STILES:** _yeaah, they definitely have the puppy faces down. hell they are puppies._

 **DEREK:** _night human._

 **STILES:** _night werewolf._

  
Derek puts his phone on his nightstand. If he can't wait a minute before pulling it and putting it under his pillow because Stiles might text him information on mermaids, well, no one needs to know.

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

"Think Stiles will come home for Thanksgiving?" Scott asks the pack as they all gather in Derek's living room. They're just waiting on Aiden to show up, but no one cares that he's late. Derek looks up from where he's sitting.

"Why wouldn't he?" Isaac asks the question Derek had been about to growl.

Scott shrugs. "He just seems so happy in college. You know he met an amazing girl last week? Apparently she can't get enough of him. Says she wants him to meet her family."

Derek watches as Scott's shoulders fall. Isaac reaches out, hesitating slightly, before putting a comforting hand on Scott's knee. Derek processes the information. Apparently, Stiles had lied to Scott. He figures it's because he doesn't want anyone to know he's actually quite miserable.

Lydia's eyebrows draw together. She looks concerned. "Stiles wouldn't choose a girl over his pack and dad, right?"

Scott looks at her, helpless and lost. Derek glances at Boyd, who's always the voice of reason. "Remember his crush on you? He's the all-in-instantly kind of dude."

Goddammit, Boyd. The pack looks uneasy. The truth is Derek gets it. Stiles somehow brings them all together. In his own way, he's one of the Alphas. Scott, being the True Alpha and all, clearly has the leadership role. But Stiles is the reason all of them wanted to be in Scott's pack. He had convinced all of them that it'd be for the best without doing any talking.

“Someone should call him,” Kira suggests.

Erica pulls out her phone. "I can call."

A few seconds later, she sighs. "Asshole isn't picking up. He better come home for Thanksgiving."

When Aiden walks into the apartment, the pack meeting starts. He, Stiles, is the reason they have pack meetings. Lydia records everything they learned in a book for future use.

Derek pulls his phone out as Danny explains something he'd talked about with Stiles regarding this week's monster--it'd been desperate times this week and Scott had agreed that they had needed Stiles' help--and decides to text the little shit himself.

This isn't the first time Derek's started a conversation, but he's nervous anyway.

 **DEREK:** _caught you in a lie. better be coming home for Thanksgiving. pack misses you._

 **STILES:** _really? why doesn't anyone tell me that?_

 **DEREK:** _I do._

 **STILES:** _hahah, no you don't. Scott stopped telling me a few weeks ago._

 **DEREK:** _he wants everyone to give you the space you need._

 **STILES:** _needed. that need is long gone. I'll be home for turkey._

 **DEREK:** _your dad will be happy to hear it. how are you?_

 **STILES:** _yeah. alright. got another date tonight. cute boy. seems boring._

 **DEREK:** _I hope he's not. why'd you ignore Erica's call?_

 **STILES:** _she'll just tell me all about her engagement to Boyd and I don't wanna feel like I'm gonna die alone_

 **DEREK:** _she wants you home. misses you. you're not gonna die alone_

 **STILES:** _promise?_

 **DEREK:** _yeah if you have no other options and you're about to die, I'll be there._

 **STILES:** _you're so romantic it's disgusting_

 **STILES:** _why would you let me die?!?!_

 **DEREK:** _as if I let you do anything._

 **STILES:** _did you make a joke?_

Derek can't help himself. He chuckles at Stiles's messages, and freezes when he hears someone clear their throat. He looks up to see the whole pack, minus Stiles of course, staring at him.

"Have you listened to us at all?" Allison asks, sounding more curious than anything.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

“Who are you texting?" Scott asks.

"You have other friends?" Isaac asks. Heads turn to look at him. "Oh as if Stiles wouldn't have asked that!"

Erica and Lydia both study him. He can see their minds working overtime and both coming to the same conclusion. Erica speaks up first. "Tell the asshole we miss him."

"Already did," Derek mutters.

"Is he coming home for Thanksgiving?" Lydia asks.

"Who?" Aiden asks at the same time that Derek answers, "Yes."

"Stiles, idiot," Erica says, rolling her eyes. She shifts on Boyd's lap and grins. "I'm happy he's coming home."

"Thank god!" Scott says, grinning. "We should do something for him!"

"Let's have a party!" The suggestion comes from Danny. Derek turns to give him his best unamused look, but it doesn't make Danny flinch anymore. "Hey, stop blaming me for the blackout party. Ethan and Aiden set it up."

"Quit throwing us under the bus!" Aiden says. There's nothing but affection for his brother's boyfriend.

Danny grins. "But then Ethan and I fight, and have great make-up sex."

Aiden throws a couch pillow at him.

"A party's perfect!" Erica announces. "Can we get him a tiara?"

"Yes, we should." Lydia smiles, leaning into Jackson. Aiden's eyes sharpen. "Let's pick a theme."

"Not Star Wars. He still hasn't forgiven me for not watching it," Scott says instantly.

“You’re a dweeb,” Jackson says.

Derek draws his eyebrows together. He likes the idea that the pack wants to do something nice for the kid. He looks down at his phone.

 **STILES:** _god who knew you could be funny, werewolf?_

 **STILES:** _uh-oh. silence means plotting. what's up??_

 **DEREK:** _no, nothing. what time's your date?_

"So we agree?" Lydia asks. Derek looks up. "We'll have another blackout party. Stiles loved the last one."

"Yeah, he made out with Caitlin, right?" Danny asks.

"For like three seconds," Erica snorts. "Hardly counts."

"I can get the black lights and paint again," Danny offers.

"I'll help," Ethan offers.

"We all will!" Scott says. He looks at Derek. "So, can we have it here again?"

Derek looks down at his phone.

 **STILES:** _who cares? I'm just glad that some people want me home. not like anyone's come up to see me.._

 **DEREK:** _we all want you home. want company next weekend?_

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Derek says, waving his hand in the air. No one points out that it's more of a Stiles movement than a Derek one.

 **STILES:** _sure!! that would be so great actually!_

 **DEREK:** _okay, cool._

 **STILES:** _oh god Date Eight has officially started. he has elbow pads!!_

 **DEREK:** _even I dress better than that._

He doesn't expect a response right away, and doesn't receive one. The pack decides to watch a movie, so Derek sprawls out on the love seat. Stiles is the reason he'd gone out and bought a TV and DVD player. They use it every week, and he likes having the pack here. It reminds him of his family...how they were.

His phone buzzes forty minutes into the movie.

 **STILES:** _TWO JOKES IN ONE DAY? call in the troops. the world is ending._

 **DEREK:** _asshole_

 **STILES:** _so this date sucks_

 **DEREK:** _what's wrong with Date Eight?_

 **STILES:** _he took my curly fries..._

 **DEREK:** _dump him now._

 **STILES:** _sarcasm? why Hale, you might turn out to be funny after all._

 **DEREK:** _no one should touch someone's curly fries._

 **STILES:** _I'd let you touch mine._

Derek stares at the text. His heart starts to race, and he ignores some pack looks.

 **STILES:** _uh, 'cause you're a werewolf and could kill me._

 **STILES:** _not 'cause like, you're special or anything_

 **DEREK:** _gee thanks_

His heart falls. He puts his phone into his pocket and decides to try to focus on the movie they're watching. It vibrates five times before Jackson snaps, "Would you answer that already, goddammit."

He doesn't say anything but pulls his phone back out.

 **STILES:** _you wanna be special? to me?_

 **STILES:** _well I guess you've saved my ass enough times_

 **STILES:** _and you saved me from the Nogitsune_

 **STILES:** _and you helped me a lot so_

 **STILES:** _yeah I guess you're curly fry special_

 **DEREK:** _why are you still on a date with this guy and texting me?_

 **STILES:** _this is what we do now. besides he's so busy talking into his food he hasn't even noticed._

 **DEREK:** _so leave?_

 **STILES:** _free food dude._

 **DEREK:** _surprised you can keep quiet for so long._

 **STILES:** _eh, you're entertainment enough and he's boringg and won't shut uppp._

 **STILES:** _what's the pack doing? are they okay?_

 **DEREK:** _yeah we're good. watching a movie. the incredibles?_

 **STILES:** _dudeee you don't text during the incredibles. what is wrong with you?_

 **DEREK:** _also shouldn't text on a date..._

 **STILES:** _fiiiiiine. I'll tell him I can't say for dessert. CHEESECAKE, derek. I'm giving up cheesecake for you._

 **DEREK:** _I'm touched._

 **STILES:** _you didn't tell the pack that I lied about the girlfriend, right?_

 **DEREK:** _right. why did you?_

 **STILES:** _they all want me to be happy. especially after being possessed._

 **DEREK:** _figured._

 **STILES:** _shiiiit. I got caught texting._

Derek looks at the time stamp.

 **DEREK:** _and decided to keep texting?_

 **STILES:** _dude tossed down a hundred dollar bill and walked out. I just got like fifty bucks. scoreeee!_

 **DEREK:** _what are you gonna spend it on?_

 **STILES:** _maybe I'll spend some of it on you if you're good_

 **DEREK:** _good. feed me. and take me to a movie._

 **STILES:** _it's a date! ninth time's the charm?_

Derek doesn't know how to respond, so he types, " _no thanks. I'm nobody's 9th choice_."

He feels relief when he gets the response.

 **STILES** _: oh. my. god. you are on FIRE tonight with jokes._

 **STILES:** _sassy. taking after Isaac?_

 **DEREK:** _or you._

 **STILES:** _run for the hills man. run farrrr._

 **DEREK:** _I don't know if it's such a bad thing to be a little like you._

 **STILES:** _aw, you ARE a romantic at heart. KNEW IT. scott owes me twenty bucks._

 **DEREK:** _um?_

 **STILES:** _you wish I was kissing you._

 **STILES:** _kidding you* lol oops._

Derek freezes. His heart picks up speed like crazy. He responds with a short " _don't make bets about me stiles_ " and then frowns. Had Stiles been kidding? It doesn't matter because now Derek's wondering if he's right.

And since when does Derek have feelings for that lanky, awkward human kid anyway? He doesn't. He's just aware that Stiles is attractive. That's all. And Derek likes kissing attractive people. That's all.

When Erica gives him a curious look, Derek gives her his best intimidating expression. She just snorts.

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

"How are you today, son?" the Sheriff asks. He rests a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Good. Yourself?" Derek quickly adds, "Need me to run and get you a veggie burger?"

The Sheriff laughs. "No, I already suffered through one today. Ask the cashier if you want. I heard that Stiles is coming home. Thanks, Hale."

Derek looks confused, because he is confused. "Sorry, I don't know what you mean, sir."

"Stiles told me that you told him the pack misses him. I told him repeatedly but he didn't buy it. I even said you missed him, but he muttered and said he was unwanted." The Sheriff sighs. "I also hear you're visiting him this weekend."

Derek nods. "Yes, sir. He seems lonely. Plus I don't work this weekend so it worked out. I already asked Hattie to make sure you eat properly. Stiles would kill me if I didn't."

This makes Stiles's father laugh loud and hard. He pauses to glance around before quietly saying, "You say that Stiles would kill you often, and I'm starting to believe that you're in more danger than my own son hanging out with a wolf."

Derek gives him a smile. "Honestly, I'm not sure how Stiles has let me live this long. Your son's gonna be the death of me."

The Sheriff laughs again. "I can't count on that, Hale. He cares about you too much."

"He's pack." The words are quiet.

"Yeah, I know."

"He's family," Derek reminds the Sheriff. "I care about him too."

The Sheriff nods. "I know. Which is why I want you to take next week off and stay with my son. Bring him home for Thanksgiving."

Derek stills. "You want me to spend a week with him?"

"He needs it. I didn't realize how badly until he talked to me on the phone for two hours about you coming up. He's taking you out to dinner and a movie." The Sheriff grins. "You know, I once didn't like you but I trust you with my son's life. So have some fun, Hale. You work too much."

The Sheriff leaves to go to his desk.

Derek pulls out his phone.

 **DEREK:** _your dad gave me the week off._

 **STILES:** _oh that's cool! whatcha gonna do?_

 **DEREK:** _what do you wanna do?_

 **STILES:** _YOU'RE COMING UP FOR A WEEK?_

 **DEREK:** _I can drive you home for Thanksgiving...that is if you want._

 **STILES:** _so cool! I'm happy to have company for a week!_

 **DEREK:** _even mine?_

 **STILES:** _especially yours. and since you turned me down...I have Date Nine set up for tomorrow._

 **DEREK:** _good luck._

He wouldn't read into the "especially yours" part of the text because the second half is him talking about another date. Derek's starting to wonder if talking to Stiles is a bad idea...

Too late now. He wouldn't ever disappoint Stiles. Again.

 **DEREK:** _btw Hattie's gonna keep an eye on your dad's meals while I'm gone._

 **STILES:** _marry me._

 **STILES:** _seriously. thanks man._

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

Derek drives around Stiles' block four times before finally parking. He sits in his car for about three minutes before he finally gets out. He's not sure what the hesitation is.

 **DEREK:** _here._

 **STILES:** _COMINGGGG!_

Seconds after the text comes in, the door flies open. Derek's surprised at how damn fast the kid is, and Stiles flings his limbs around Derek.

He can't help but be overwhelmed with Stiles' scent. Sometimes when Derek would visit the Sheriff, he would excuse himself to go to the bathroom, but he'd slip into Stiles' room. It still smelled exactly like him, only it was growing fainter every week. Stiles might grip Derek a little harder than usual, so Derek clings back. He buries his nose into Stiles's neck. He can't resist. The kid smells just as he remembers.

There's something about Stiles that instantly relaxes Derek. He used to be filled with tension, too much of it, but that had changed. When Stiles peels himself off Derek, he gives him his biggest grin. "I can't believe you're here. For a week. This is either the best idea you've had, or the worst."

"It was your dad's idea," Derek reminds him. He reaches into the backseat of his car and grabs his backpack. Then he makes sure the doors are locked. He makes a gesture to the building.

Stiles jumps. "Right! Right. C'mon, you sexy wolf. Let me show you the dungeon of doom."

"Uh?" _Sexy wolf? Yes, please always call me that_.

"My room," Stiles amends. He laughs. "God don't look so serious."

Derek's mood lightens, and he tries his best to not look so serious but feels as though he fails. As they walk up the four flights of stairs, Stiles chatters on about his program. He's been pretty excited about all the things he'd been learning, and couldn't wait to be a professor teaching history.

Derek doesn't notice that he growls at a kid in the hallway who had totally checked out Stiles. Stiles, on the other hand, stops walking and says, "Dude."

He looks at the kid. "What?"

"Don't growl. Not out here. You can growl in my bedroom all you want." They keep walking but not before Stiles starts laughing. "Wow, that came out way more sexual than I meant."

"How was Date Eleven?" Derek asks, trying to shift the topic. There are small favours that Stiles is human, and their pack isn't here, because he's positive there's no way he can mask his scent mixture of arousal and jealousy. That's new. He follows Stiles' into a room.

"Date Eleven blew man." Stiles falls onto his bed. "And not literally. Although I don't think I would have wanted her. To blow me, I mean."

Derek stands awkwardly near the door, and grunts. What is he supposed to say to that? He spots a desk chair, and steps towards it. Stiles rolls his eyes and says, "Dude. My bed's a double. It's big enough for the human and his wolf."

Trying not to read too much into the words "his wolf", which totally imply that Derek belongs to Stiles, Derek goes and sits beside him. He can't escape Stiles' scent, but he's not sure he'd even want to. It smells like home, in a way that his actual home doesn't smell like.

"How about you? Meet anyone?" Derek hears Stiles' voice crack ever so slightly and turns to study him. Odd, Stiles' heart is racing.

"No," Derek grunts. Stiles looks relieved. Why would Stiles look relieved? The kid falls backward onto his bed, and pats the area beside him. He wants Derek to lie down. And so Derek does, even if he's completely unsure of himself.

"Would you be okay if I went on Date Twelve tomorrow night?" Stiles asks. "I know, I know. You're up here to spend time with me, but you'll be here for a whole week and we can bond then?"

"Sure," Derek lies. It's not easy, feeling things for Stiles. He can't help himself though. He wouldn't be here unless he felt something. He'd told the Sheriff that Stiles is pack, and that's why he'd come to visit. That, apparently, is a lie. Stiles rolls over, pressing some of his body against Derek's.

"I'm glad you're here, buddy. I missed you."

Buddy. Right. Fuck. When did Derek develop feelings for the rugrat? Probably somewhere near the beginning, he admits. He'd always been impressed by Stiles, and his human talents. He'd never really been annoyed by his presence. In fact, quite often, he'd look forward to it. Then the Nogitsune happened, and everything had changed. Derek had vowed to protect Stiles, to save him, no matter what. He often wondered if he'd failed the kid on some level, but Stiles would never tell him.

"Yeah," Derek whispers. He glances at Stiles' alarm clock. God, it's past midnight. "Sorry I was late."

Stiles shrugs. He gets up. "It's totally okay dude. But I want to hit the gym tomorrow morning before all the jocks get there and make me look bad. So can we crash and hang out and bond tomorrow? Is that alright?"

Derek sniffs the air silently. Stiles is here. "Yeah, that's alright. So, working out huh?"

"I promised I'd get into better fighting shape. Even if I'm not there for the weekly monsters." Stiles sighs. Derek sits up, and realizes that Stiles has his back turned to him. His shirt is off and his pants are coming down. Derek tries to ignore the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, and rests his head down again. Stiles adds, quietly, "Danny told me how mad Scott was that he had to ask for help on research."

"He just wants to keep you out of it," Derek mumbles. He glances back up to see Stiles had pulled on pyjama pants. He gets up. His turn to change. While Stiles takes his bed again, Derek pulls his shirt off and looks to see Stiles watching him carefully. "He thinks you're fragile."

"And you?" Stiles asks. Derek can't be sure he's if he's imagining how earnest he sounds.

Derek shrugs. "I think you're strong. I also think research relaxes you."

Derek unzips his jeans, watching as Stiles' eyes flicker down and then immediately back up. Stiles nods. "Yeah. I guess Scott wants me to focus on schoolwork."

"And dating," Derek says. His pants fall to the floor and he steps out of them. He turns in hopes that Stiles doesn't notice the semi hard-on he's sporting. He bends down to pull out his pyjama pants.

"Dude, you wear pyjamas?" Stiles asks.

Derek shoots him a look. "Don't call me 'dude', and yes."

"I guess I just assumed you were like a soldier, and always ready to get up and go." Stiles looks amused. "Or you slept naked."

"Thought a lot about this, huh?" Derek asks. He fails at not letting the amusement come through his voice. He pulls the pyjama pants on. "You're right. I bought these after your father lectured me on decency."

Stiles snorts. "He would. So you bought these because you sleep...?"

"What do you think?" Derek asks. He shifts, uncomfortable in the flannel pants. He reaches for his wife beater and turns when Stiles makes a strangled noise. His senses go on High Alert and he realizes there's no threat, except maybe Stiles' arousal. Shit. What did that mean? Eh, not much, Derek admits. The kid probably got himself off every night like usual and his body was probably expecting it.

"You bought a black wife beater?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah." He pulls it on. "My white ones keep getting blood stains. Less obvious this way."

"Yeah. Sure." Stiles has a strange look on his face. Derek passes it off as Stiles being Stiles.

"Am I sleeping on the floor?"

Stiles snorts. "C'mon puppy, you can spend the week in my bed. But just this one week. Then it's back to your dog bed."

"Dog jokes. How original," Derek mutters. He flicks the light off before hearing Stiles shuffle over. He crawls in beside him, pulling the blanket over himself for reasons that has nothing to do with warmth.

Stiles rolls to face him. Derek studies him in the dark. "I'm glad you're here...Derek. I miss the pack a lot. And I know everyone's been busy between school and the monster of the week."

"We should've all visited you," Derek murmurs. "I'm sorry we didn't."

"It's okay. You're here now." Stiles yawns loudly. "What did the pack say when you said you were visiting me?"

Derek frowns. "Nothing."

"Did you tell them?"

"No."

"God, Derek. You gotta get better at telling people where you are. They're gonna worry once they realize you're gone," Stiles told him. "We hated when you left last time. Without a goodbye."

"You made me promise to always tell you," Derek murmurs softly. Stiles is almost asleep. He can tell because he's always in-tune with Stiles' heartbeat. It flutters slightly.

Stiles says, voice filled with sleepiness, "Glad you're keeping it. But the pack cares too."

"I know," Derek whispers. Truth is he was worried that the pack would have come with him. He wanted to be with Stiles on his own for a while. Derek closes his eyes.

"Without a goodbye," Stiles repeats so softly that Derek's werewolf senses have to pick it up.

"Hi," he murmurs.

"Hi sourwolf," Stiles says before he falls into a deep sleep.

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

Derek wakes to something heavyish across his body shaking. His eyes flash open. Stiles. Stiles is still asleep, clinging to Derek's body, and whimpering. He reaches up and shakes Stiles' shoulder.

"Stiles. Stiles. Stiles! Wake up. It's a bad dream! Stiles," his voice gets a little more panicked each time he says his name.

Stiles' eyes flash open, he takes a big inhale, and then lifts his head up to look at Derek. Tears flow down Stiles' cheeks, and he starts to move off Derek, but Derek holds him in place.

"Why didn't you tell me you're still having nightmares?" Derek demands. His voice is soft though, and filled with concern.

"There's nothing you can do," Stiles mumbles. He pushes the tears away with his hand. Derek doesn't let go of him, but tugs him in closer. Stiles buries his face into Derek's chest, arms clinging tightly to him, and a leg tangled in between Derek's. Derek holds him closely.

"I'm here, kid. I'm here."

"I remember throwing you across the room," Stiles murmurs. "I was screaming. Inside the Nogitsune. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"It wasn't you. I know you were there. I know you felt it. But it wasn't you. You couldn't do a damn thing," Derek murmurs. "It wasn't you."

"Took Scott three months before he'd even high-five me again." Stiles' voice cracks and Derek knows he's crying again. He squeezes him tighter, before moving one hand to stroke his hair.

"I think he was afraid of hurting you," Derek whispers. "Not the other way around."

"You didn't." Stiles sniffles. Derek waits. "You didn't mind hugging me."

"Never have," Derek jokes because they both know that he'd always had a problem with Stiles touching him. Because when Stiles touched him, his body did the strangest things.

Stiles lets out a soft laugh. "Since when have you become funny, sourwolf?"

"Let's say you're rubbing off on me," Derek murmurs.

"God that'd be nice." There's something in Stiles' tone, and the way that the scent of mixed arousal spikes. Derek wonders if Stiles meant that in a not-so-innocent way. "Thanks, Derek. For being here. It's been better, but it doesn't really go away."

Derek sighs. He wishes he could protect Stiles from all this. If he could go back in time, he would get there before Scott was bit and--

"No, stop," Stiles demands. Derek doesn't respond, but waits for what he's supposed to stop doing. "Stop thinking this is all your fault. Stop thinking if you could change it you, that you would. I'm happier than I would have been if I hadn't known werewolves were real, happier knowing the pack and being part of the pack...happier knowing you."

"You suffer," Derek barely manages to say.

"Yeah, I suffer. Did you force the Nogitsune into me? No."

"It was drawn to Beacon Hills because--"

Stiles cuts him off. "Because Scott, Allison, and I gave the damn tree the power to do so."

"Yeah, because Jennifer and I--"

"You didn't know, Derek," Stiles whispers. "You didn't know that she was evil. It's not your fault. Regardless of you two kissing it up, she still would've done what she did. It's not your fault."

"I should've known," Derek mutters.

"No," Stiles says. "And you know what? When Scott and I came to you, when we told you what we'd learned, you didn't doubt us for a second."

Derek squeezes Stiles again. His eyes close. "No, because you were pack."

"No," Stiles breathes. "Because we're friends. We weren't pack then."

"In my mind, you were. I would do anything to take away the pain you've felt," Derek tells him. "I know it's been a few years but this might never go away, and I hate that."

Stiles chuckles. "I'll be okay if you're still around."

"Wanna get some sleep?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, sure."

Stiles doesn't fall asleep for a long time after they fall silent. Derek processes what's been said. He knows that Stiles wouldn't have lied to him. The kid really didn't blame him for anything that had happened to him. Minus, Derek assumes, the time he smashed his face off the steering wheel. How Stiles could even be curled up against Derek amazes him. He'd put all the blame squarely on Jennifer's shoulders. He had said that Derek hadn't doubted them when they had told her who Jennifer really was.

He remembers that moment clearly. He can still feel his stomach drop at the news. How could he have been so blind? How could he have missed that and put his pack, albeit unofficial pack, in danger? Guilt of sleeping with Jennifer had turned into anger. Stiles is right though, he hadn't doubted them. Maybe they were friends then, with a really unusual friendship. Still, Derek can remember Stiles' worry over his dad missing.

Derek wouldn't have done anything to hurt Stiles. He hadn't need werewolf senses to tell that he'd been telling the truth. Even then he'd been aware of Stiles' heartbeat whenever they were near each other, but it wouldn't have mattered. Stiles is trustworthy, loyal, dependable, and a sarcastic little shit. Derek smiles to himself. Stiles is the best human he'll ever know. The Sheriff, Allison, Chris, and Danny all come next. But Stiles. Stiles is the best.

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

"I don't know where he is!" Stiles lies to Erica on the phone later Sunday afternoon. He shoots a glare at Derek. "No, he's probably brooding somewhere."

Derek can hear Erica's response. She says, " _He promised you to let him know where he goes. He wouldn't break that, Stiles. So you're lying to me, and I want to know why._ "

Stiles' glare deepens. "Fine. He's gone somewhere to meet up with a friend. He'll be back for Thanksgiving. He's fine."

Stiles gives him the finger. Erica sighs. " _Well, he just ruined the plan. So tell him he fucking sucks._ "

"What plan?" Stiles asks. Derek shrugs when he gives him a quizzing look.

" _Well I want to come visit for a few nights! Boyd is busy with midterms, and I'm bored of travelling since Cora left._ " Erica sighs. " _I thought Derek would like to come see you with me._ "

Stiles smacks his forehead, shoots Derek another finger, and then says, "Erica, I would love to have you visit...but you'll see me next weekend. And I have midterms too."

Derek can practically hear Erica pouting. " _Oh god, you're no fun, Stilinski. He's there, isn't he?_ "

"Wh--what?" Stiles stammers. "No, he's not."

" _Put him on the phone,_ " Erica demands.

 Derek shakes his head, points at Stiles before drawing his finger across his neck. Stiles sighs, and with longing in his tone, he says, "I wish Derek was here."

 Erica is probably frowning right now. " _Oh. Oh honey, do you still have a cr--_ "

 "Nooo idea what you're talking about there, Reyes. Listen a friend's at the door. I'll call you later, and we'll make plans for next weekend?" Stiles says all too quickly.

 " _Ugh, fine. But you suck, fucker. Love you, Batman!_ "

 "Love you too, Cat Woman," Stiles says. He hangs up and tosses his phone at Derek. Derek catches it, and takes care not to crush it. "You're an asshole, you know that? I hate lying to Erica. She's gonna know I lied and she's gonna break my neck."

 "Please. You're her favourite. She'll just make sure you never deny her visiting again." Derek gives him a grin. "Thanks though."

 "Why can't she visit?"

 "Because."

"Right. Helpful. Don't overwhelm yourself with all the details there, sourwolf." Stiles gives him a grin to show he doesn't really mind. "I figure you just wanna bask in my presence all week."

"Maybe I do," Derek retorts. "I have feelings too, you know."

"Ones that don't make you wallow in self-pity, and self-inflicted guilt over things you had no control over? Colour me shocked."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Oh fuck off."

A knock comes at the door. They both look at each other, confused. Then Stiles jumps in the air, flinging himself around in his typical manner. "Shit dude, my date! Are you gonna be okay here for a few hours?"

"Yeah. I'll take a dog nap," Derek says.

Stiles snorts. "I like Funny Derek. Thanks man. I'll see you later."

Before he leaves, Stiles rushes back to hug Derek. It's brief, but when the dorm room door shuts, Derek closes his eyes to cling to that for a moment.

He lies down on Stiles' bed. God, it smells like heaven. It smells like home. Derek rolls over, so he can bury his face into the pillow. He never wants to leave.

His phone buzzes and he answers without thinking. "Yes?"

" _God Derek, I knew it!_ " Erica shouts. " _You're totally at Stiles' place. I can sense it._ "

Derek cringes. "You got that all from 'Yes'?"

" _No, I got it from the soft tone. You usually bark at the phone._ " Erica is probably grinning. " _High-five, Lydia._ "

"You two are dangerous," Derek mumbles.

" _Hi Derek!_ " Lydia shouts from the background of the phone.

"Tell her I say hi. Think you can keep this between us?" Derek growls.

" _I guess so. Why are you there?_ "

"The Sheriff wanted me to come up," Derek mutters. "And Stiles was lonely. I think. Not like any of you visited him before this."

" _We've been busy. Stiles knows that._ " Erica is frowning now. Derek can picture it so clearly. " _Is he okay?_ "

"He's been better."

" _Have you met the girlfriend?_ " Erica asks only after a brief hesitation.

 "Yeah. She's great."

" _Oh._ "

"Yeah, _oh_. In fact, Stiles just left to go on a date with her right now."

" _Aw, god, that blows. Well, I'll leave you to smell Stiles' pillows. Love you, fucker._ "

Derek frowns at his phone and rolls onto his back. "I'm not smelling his pillows."

" _I would. I'd love to soak up some Stiles' smells right now. It's been so long...no shame in it. Love you!_ " Erica repeats.

"Love you," Derek mutters and hangs up. Erica's a little bitch. But she gave him a perfect excuse to smell his pillows guilt-free.

His phone buzzes again. Text message.

 **STILES:** _this may be the worst date possible_

 **STILES:** _no, this is the worst date possible_

 **STILES:** _he just told me he's into women??_

 **DEREK:** _leave and come back then._

 **STILES:** _but free food and he's hot_

 **DEREK:** _then quit complaining_

 **STILES _:_** _ugh_

 **STILES:** _you're a jerk_

 **DEREK:** _miss me?_

 **STILES:** _nope._

 **DEREK:** _then quit texting me and BE on your date._

 **STILES:** _fine. but you're sleeping on the floor tonight._

Derek doesn't respond. He just rolls over, and wishes Stiles would stop going on dates. He always found a fault, or else they were actually terrible. The last three dates had all been extremely close to each other. He groans loudly. Fuck.

Just...fuck.

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

"Hey, buddy, move over." Stiles's voice barely wakes Derek. He rolls over like demanded and then feels the bed shift as Stiles curls up in it. "Sorry I'm late. He turned out to be a lot of fun."

Derek sniffs the air. Stiles doesn't smell like sex or arousal, so he shifts closer to Stiles. "That's good."

"Yeah. Thanks. Thanks for being here. I guess since you're already sleeping in my bed, you can stay." Stiles brushes something off Derek's face. "I have class at 9am tomorrow. I'll be back at noon. And then I have Date Thirteen."

 With that news, Derek rolls away to face the opposite direction. He doesn't speak and lies awake much later than Stiles does.

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

  
"I'm so happy tomorrow's Thursday and we can go home." Stiles grins as he changes into clean clothes. "It's been so great having you here, dude."

"Yeah," Derek grumbles. He pulls his laptop closer on his lap and tries to ignore Stiles getting naked.

"I'm so sorry that I have Date Fifteen tonight."

"Why did you make it?" Derek asks.

"She was cute." Stiles pulls a pair of pants on. "Besides, I just want to move on and so far, no one's been acceptable."

"I thought you've been over Lydia for years?" Derek asks. He looks at Stiles, whose heartbeat starts to race.

"I have. It's someone else I didn't stand a chance with," Stiles mumbles. He shrugs. "It's time to find other people. It hasn't been easy."

"You've been on four dates since I've been here," Derek says. "I think you've moved on just fine."

Stiles shrugs. "I'm so sorry dude. It's just...hard for me, okay?"

Derek softens at that. He nods. "I know. I'm sorry. Go, have fun on your date. I'm sending research to Lydia to add to our book."

"Whoa, you're doing research?" Stiles pauses at the door. "That's hot. I might have to cut my date short and see that."

Derek shrugs. He pulls his glasses out of his bag and puts them on. "Have a good night Stiles."

"Oh. My. God. How long have I known you? Why didn't I ever know that you wear glasses?" Derek shrugs in response to Stiles. "Holy shit. Okay. Holy shit. Okay. Yeah. Bye."

Derek doesn't miss the scent of arousal that Stiles leaves behind. He'd been picking it up a lot. He had assumed that it was because Stiles hadn't had any alone time with himself. For a split second, Derek wishes it wasn't about that, but about him. Hell, Stiles could he aroused because of the cute girl he's seeing tonight.

He resists touching himself. Honestly, the thought of Stiles touching himself in this bed makes him hard. But he refuses to be creepy and jack off in Stiles' bed. Although he's positive that were the positions reversed, Stiles wouldn't think twice about getting off in Derek's bed. The thought alone has Derek's dick hard. Fuck.

Maybe the bathroom would be a better place. Less personal. Less creepy. He doesn't know. But he has to deal with this now. He’ll never get the research to Lydia if he’s dealing with a hard-on and Stiles.

Derek shoves his computer off his lap and slips into Stiles' bathroom. He had grabbed a sock from his bag because he refuses to leave a mess. That'd just be awkward.

He wraps the sock on his dick, and takes one stroke. Fuck. Okay. No. Fuck. Stiles. His strokes grow a little rougher, a little more desperate. Stiles' scent is all up in this bathroom too. Derek focuses on the arousal that Stiles has left behind in here. It lingers...almost as though it's a fresh scent. Derek's so close.

And then he hears the dorm room door open. "You know what--yo, Derek, where you at?"

Fuckkkk. "Bathroom," he grunts. It's too late. There's no going back.

"I cancelled my date. Wanted to hang out. I figured that--"

Stiles' voice is what does him in. Derek can't understand the rest of Stiles' rushed words, but he knows that the sound makes Derek stagger. He feels a sense of relief, but no satisfaction. God he was such a bad dog, he thinks half-amused at how much Stiles would laugh at that joke.

Then he takes he sock off, flushes the toilet as if that's what he'd been doing, and turns the tap on. He's still holding the sock, and realizes he can't walk out with it. He shoves it to the bottom of Stiles's bathroom garbage bin, before zipping up his jeans and washing his hands. Stiles has stopped talking.

When he leaves the bathroom, Stiles looks at him with curiousity.

"Anyway, what I was saying is that I just want to watch some shitty movies with you instead. I've been such an idiot. Going on these dates. I should have been hanging out with you, man. I'm sorry I'm an ass."

Derek feels nervous. He shrugs. "You want to move on. It's fine."

"No. I want to watch movies with my wolf. C'mon, let's watch something shitty." Stiles walks towards his bed. Derek follows.

“Why does it have to be shitty?” Derek questions. Stiles just grins.

After about fifteen minutes, they're both sitting up on his bed, laptop sitting on their laps, and flipping through Netflix. Stiles decides that they should watch The Breakfast Club.

"I thought you wanted to watch something shitty?" Derek asks.

"I don't give a shit what we watch. I just want to...you know," he waves his hands around in the air, and quietly adds, "be here with you."

 "The Breakfast Club it is." _Lydia won’t be receiving any research from him tonight._ Not that he minds one bit.

"You have to wear your glasses to see the screen, right?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah." It's a lie. The glasses just help with reading for prolonged periods of time, but Stiles looks too hopeful to deny him that. 

Derek, surprisingly, falls asleep sometime into their third movie. He's snuggled against Stiles, and doesn't know it but Stiles turns off his laptop to snuggle against Derek. He kisses Derek's forehead, something Derek dreams about, before falling asleep himself.

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

Derek wakes up to Stiles trembling again. He smells the fear. It's thick and suffocating. Derek lifts his head. This time he's the one on top of Stiles. He tries to wake him up, but Stiles just whimpers.

"C'mon Stiles. It's a bad dream. Wake up," Derek pleads. Stiles continues to be trapped in his nightmare. Derek shakes him again, sitting up to get a better grip.

Stiles flies away from Derek’s touch, sitting upright, and screams.

"I'm here," Derek whispers. He moves to sit behind Stiles so he can wrap his arms around him. His legs are parted so Stiles just leans backwards. He's sobbing hard now. Derek continues to hold him and rock him slightly. "I'm here. I'm here. I've got you. I won't let anything bad happen to you again. I'm here, Stiles."

It continues on for at least a half-hour. It pains Derek. He buries his face into Stiles' neck and keeps repeating words to comfort him. Stiles finally stops crying when forty minutes pass, but Derek can still sense the fear.

"I'm not going anywhere," Derek promises.

Stiles's hands find Derek's around his waist. He holds them for a moment. Then, speaking for the first time since he'd woken up, he whispers, "I stabbed Scott."

"No," Derek whispers. "The Nogitsune did."

"But it was my body. I was still there."

"No." Derek squeezes him. "Did I kill my family?"

"Kate did," Stiles whispers. He shifts, forcing Derek to part his arms and loosen his grip. Stiles puts a hand on Derek's chest, over his heart. "But you don't believe that in here."

"I...no."

"Don't ask me to not feel guilty, Derek. Not when you do too. It wasn't your fault either. You didn't know Kate was a hunter." Stiles settles back into Derek. "I didn't have control over my own body. It's not either of our faults, but we're never gonna believe that."

"I'm here, Stiles." The words almost come out as a plea. Derek doesn't want Stiles to feel the way he does. He wants Stiles to be happy. God, can't Stiles be happy? Why does he have to go through this? It’s been years, but he was still dealing with the trauma.

"I know." Stiles sighs. "Don't leave me, Derek. Not again. I know things were shitty with Jennifer...I know that was years ago, but don't leave me. I needed you then. And you just left."

"I'm so sorry. I'm not going anywhere Stiles. Not ever again." Derek buries his face back into Stiles's neck. "You're stuck with me. For life, you hear?"

Stiles smiles. He pats Derek's hands. "For life is a pretty good start."

"Wanna sleep?" Derek asks quietly.

"Not really, no. You?"

"Not really, no." Derek strokes his thumb on Stiles's stomach. "You're the strongest creature I know."

"Well minus supernatural--"

"No. You're the strongest creature, human or supernatural, that I know." Derek smiles into Stiles' neck. "You're not going to tell the pack that you still have nightmares, are you?"

"Are you?" Stiles asks, sounding panicked.

"No," Derek promises.

"Okay good. I don't want anyone to worry," Stiles tells him.

"I know. But you need to promise to text me when it happens. Okay? I'll be there for you. Call me, even." Derek squeezes him again. God he loves squeezing Stiles, as if to assure himself that yes, Stiles is here and he's real. He's alive.

"Deal." Stiles pauses before adding, "I'm always worried that I didn't get free, that my mind's playing tricks on me and the past few years have been something I made up in my head."

"This is real. Wanna count my fingers?"

Derek remembers Scott telling him that you can't read or count fingers in dreams. Stiles had learned that somewhere. Derek holds his hands out in front of Stiles.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six." Stiles pauses and lets out a sigh of relief. "Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten."

 

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

The ride back to Beacon Hills had been fun. Stiles hadn't stopped asking questions about the pack, even though he'd known all the updates already. They'd stopped to get food, and Derek had made Stiles laugh twelve times. Not that he was counting or anything. Stiles had declared it Date Sixteen, and his best one yet. Derek had hid his blush.

He wonders what the kid would’ve said if he had admitted to him about his stupid crush. Probably some long-winded explanation about how Derek isn’t his type. He wouldn’t list of all the reasons why he couldn’t care for Derek like that--he wouldn’t mention Kate or Jennifer or the Nogistune. Stiles had never blamed him for that, had always told Derek to shed his guilt. Still, Stiles deserves better than Derek. Not that Derek would ever pass up a chance to be with Stiles, the human warrior.

Now everyone’s in Derek's loft for the blackout Welcome Back, Stiles party. The Sheriff and Chris Argent had even come, despite being older and it not being their kind of party. They'd both just wanted to see Stiles. Danny had called some old friends from high school to come too. Overall, there's about fifty people. It might be the first time that Derek’s entirely okay with this many people in his place.

Stiles had asked Derek to paint him, but then a girl had come and taken over. He looks hot. His shirt's off, and the girl had painted a wolf and a moon at Stiles' request. It makes him even hotter. Stiles had demanded that the girl paint a warrior design, and paint on his tattoo so that lit up too.

Derek watches Stiles from across the room. When he realizes Stiles is starting to panic, he makes eye contact, and holds up one finger.

Stiles nods. He holds up a second one. Stiles nods again. When they get to ten, Stiles mouths, "Thank you."

Derek nods back. He watches as Stiles’ shoulders go lax, and he continues to dance.

"How is he?" the Sheriff asks. Derek glances at the older man. The Sheriff looks more relaxed than he has since Stiles packed up and left. Derek remembers that day. He’d come by to help, since Stiles had been worried about his dad losing it. He figured with the back-up of Derek, the Sheriff would keep his emotions in check and Stiles wouldn’t fall apart too. Still, the Stilinski men had fallen into tears and hugs at the last minute and Derek had shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"He's alright. He's been going on lots of dates to get over someone who isn't Lydia. But he wouldn't tell me who. He had a couple nightmares." Derek turns his attention back to Stiles. The kid’s arms are way too far in the air, swinging back and forth. He smokes a girl in the head, and spins around awkwardly to apologize. She just gives him a shy wave.

The Sheriff sighs. "I didn't think they'd stop just yet. Eventually. But why is he dating to get over you?"

"What?" Now Derek turns away from watching Stiles.

The Sheriff shrugs. "I guess I just assumed that you would be together by now."

"Me and your son?" Derek asks for clarification.

"Yeah," the Sheriff says. He looks out over the crowd. Derek’s positive he’s looking for someone. "Whenever he calls me, we talk about your latest jokes. No offence son, but I don't really get your humour."

"That's...fine," Derek chokes out. "He talks about me?"

"Never shuts up. Why do you think I requested you to apply to be a deputy? I mean, you worked hard at school. But it was Stiles' idea. He was right. You're great." The Sheriff claps his shoulder. Derek knows why. "Melissa joined us. I'm going to go say hi."

"Yeah, okay." Derek freezes and leans against the bar. Stiles never shuts up about him? That’s new information. He wonders if Derek can have hope. Ethan walks up.

"Hey man, this is great. Thanks so much for holding it. Danny's so happy. And so is Stiles. He won't stop talking about how nice of you this is," Ethan tells him.

Derek nods. "No problem. He's happy?"

"Stiles? Oh yeah. You should go dance with him. He might fall over in shock. It'd be great." Just like that, Ethan's gone.

Derek frowns. What just happened? He tries to process the thoughts that both the Sheriff, who’s now talking happily with Melissa, and Ethan had given up. He leans against the bar again. He’d learned some interesting things. Does it mean anything that Stiles’ dad believes that Stiles is trying to get over him? What does it mean that Stiles tells his dad all of his jokes?

Derek wonders if Ethan’s serious about dancing with Stiles. Derek doesn’t dance. He might, maybe, for Stiles. If he’s honest with himself.

He smiles, when he notices that Stiles is waving him over. He shakes his head, and gives him a little nod. Derek feels that tightness in his stomach. God, he wishes he could always see Stiles with his goofy smile on his lips, with his limbs flying everywhere, and surrounded by people who care. Honestly, Derek finds Stiles and his limbs pretty damn attractive.

“Derek!” He turns to see that a drunk Erica has stumbled towards him. She places a kiss on his cheek. “I am so happy you did this! Everyone is happy! Stiles is so happy. Look at him. That’s because of _you_ , you stud muffin. Why aren’t you dancing with him?”

“I don’t dance, Erica.” He doesn’t say it with his usual roughness. He smiles at her. It feels a little strange, but after spending a week with Stiles, he finds he’s getting used to it. Derek glances at the little yellow dress that clings to Erica’s body. “You look good. I bet your fiance is drooling somewhere.”

“This dress has already been shoved up twice,” Erica announces proudly. “But we’re not talking about me. We’re talking about how _you_ ’re drooling over Stiles.”

“I’m not…” the denial dies on his lips. “So what if I am? He’s been on _fifteen_ dates in the past two months. He went on five while I was there.”

Erica rolls her eyes. “Oh honey bunny, Stiles is making you jealous. I called him up the other day when he was on a date. Told me you didn’t even blink an eye. Sounded kind of upset, darling.”

“The Sheriff told me that he talks about me a lot.” Derek smiles as he says this. Then he adds, “Ethan told me to go dance with him.”

Erica beams. “See? Honey, you have to--oh my god, Cora’s here!”

Derek turns up his werewolf senses, and finds his sister after a moment. She’s ripping her shirt in half--well, that’s a waste--and demanding someone paint her up. Derek glances at Erica. “How the hell did you manage to get her to come home?”

“Told her there’s a party for Stiles. No one wants to miss that. It’s _Stiles_ , Derek. He’s the center of the group, even if Scott thinks he’s our Alpha.” Erica’s face softens. “I think we forget that sometimes. But you don’t. You never forget.”

“It’s _Stiles_ , Erica. He’s suffocating.” Derek smiles though. “He’s impossible to forget.”

Erica sighs. “Ah, true love. Why don’t you go get him a drink and find a dark spot to make out?”

“Erica?” Derek asks, before she leaves him. She turns back. “On the phone with Stiles, you said I wouldn’t break my promise to leave without telling him. Why were you so certain?”

She grins. “Because, Derek Hale, I’ve seen the way you look at Stiles Stilinski. It’s the same look Boyd gives me. It’s the good stuff. I’m going to go say hi to your sister. I missed her.”

Derek turns around to the bar. He orders two drinks, and walks through the crowd with them. He’s not missing his chance. Not now. He needs to do this. _He needs to know._ When he gets close, he sees Stiles spot him. He rushes over, and says, “Sourwolf, _thank you_ for this party. It’s so great!”

“Anything for you. Want a drink?” Derek asks. He holds one out. Stiles takes it. Derek can hear, despite the noises around them, the skip in Stiles’ heart beat. He smiles. Derek gives him one back. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Will you dance with me? I mean...us?” Stiles asks. He takes a sip of the drink, his eyes hopeful.

“I don’t dance,” Derek says. Stiles nods, as though he’d been expecting as much. “But if you want, we can go on the fire escape and talk for a few minutes.”

“Sure!” Stiles says. He follows Derek out onto the fire escape. He sits down, and Derek leans against the railing. He wonders if the air is too cool for Stiles, and pulls off his leather jacket. He awkwardly tosses it at the kid. Stiles gives him a small smile. “Uh, thanks. Us humans can’t have fur coats like you wolves.”

Derek nods. “I heard some interesting things.”

“Oh yeah? I like some gossip!”

“Your dad told me that you talk about me,” Derek starts slowly. Stiles doesn’t look away, blush, or look at all embarrassed. He just nods as though this isn’t a surprise. “And...that you tell him my jokes.”

“Well you’ve been getting seriously funny, dude.” Stiles snorts. “Derek, you actually make me _laugh_.”

"Your dad also mentioned that you might be trying to move on from someone within the pack…”

“Oh. Uh yeah.” Stiles looks down at his drink, and takes a swig.

“Well, it can’t be Scott, Allison, or Isaac. You’re not fond of the twins. Erica and Boyd are out. You already said it wasn’t Lydia. You hate Jackson. And I doubt it’s Cora. So…” Derek takes a deep breath. “What if I told you that you didn’t have to move on?”

Stiles’ looks up. Derek can hear his heart race. Hope keeps him talking. Derek adds quietly, “You said that Date Sixteen was the best. What if it was the first?”

“Yeah, uh, yeah. Dude. Um. I can’t believe this is happening. Derek Hale. Did you just ask me out? Like, _out_ out? As if we’re on a date? Because like...I’m pretty sure I’ve been waiting for this moment for years. I just...let me get caught up here. So my dad said some stuff--”

"--and Ethan, and Erica.”

“--and suddenly you want to take me out on a date?” Stiles asks.

“It’s not sudden, Stiles.” Derek’s lips twitch upward.

“ _‘It’s not sudden.’_ Oh my god, you’re kidding me, right? Derek Hale, this is ridiculous. You weren’t even jealous of my dates!” Stiles laughs though. “But you wouldn’t tell me that, would you?”

Derek shakes his head. “Stiles, I came here tonight thinking that you deserve better than me. I was watching you dance, and then I realized that I had to try. Maybe I got some hope from your dad, and Ethan, and Erica. But I don’t want to spend the next fifty years wondering. I want to take you on a date. I want to be good enough for you. And before you interrupt me, let me tell you that I know you deserve better than me. I know that you deserve someone whole, who isn’t broken...but they wouldn’t understand you. They wouldn’t care about you half as much as I care about you. Our pack...it’s filled with broken people. But we’re strong--individually, and together. We’re strong because _you_ are strong. You’re the strongest creature that anyone will ever know. You make us strong. You bring us together, hold us together. You’re the center. Stiles, you deserve the whole goddamn world. I can’t give you that.”

“Derek--”

He holds up a finger. “I can’t give you the world. But I can give you my world. It might not be enough, but I won’t leave you. Not ever. I don’t know when it happened, Stiles. Suddenly, I was in the middle of this whole emotional mess, and I just know that even if you don’t feel the same way, nothing’s going to change.”

“Derek,” Stiles says, commanding his attention. Derek waits. The three seconds before Stiles opens his mouth again seem like the longest. “I’m amazed that you spoke so much. I think you just doubled the amount of shit you said to me in the first _year_ we knew each other.”

Derek can’t resist laughing. _Of fucking course_ , that's Stiles' first reaction.

"Count your fingers,” Stiles demands.

Derek nods, understanding that Stiles is scared it’s not real. He starts with one.

“One.” Stiles’ fidgets with his hands.

“Two.” He bites his lip.

“Three.” Stiles looks up from his hands to Derek’s face, as though to memorize the moment.

“Four.” A small sigh of relief.

“Five.” Derek can almost see Stiles’ chest loosen.

“Six.” Hope sparks in his eyes.

“Seven.” Stiles starts smiling.

“Eight.” Derek can _smell_ his happiness, and hope.

“Nine.” Stiles beams at him.

“Holy fuck. Ten.”

Stiles stands up. “But yeah, Derek. God yes. To everything. I deserve to be crowned king for the shit I’ve put up with, and been through. But so do you. And our pack? God, we’ve been through so much shit together. Look at how far Isaac’s come, and _Erica_ , my god. Hell, look at my dad. He went from thinking his son was a total nut job, to being sucked into the supernatural world and he keeps fighting. We fight for each other. We love one another. It wouldn't work without all of us. But god fucking _yes_ , Derek Hale. I will go on a damn date with you because I've wanted you since Day One. I just didn't realize it until I was somewhere in the middle. If I get your fucked up world, you get mine."

Derek grins. "Welcome home, Stiles."

"Yo, why haven't you two said hi to me yet?" Cora's voice comes.

Derek doesn't even look at her. He just waves her off, and steps close to Stiles. After a silent question of consent, and Stiles' small nod, Derek presses his lips against his.

"Oh. That's a good enough reason," Cora says. "I'm gonna go tell the party!"

Derek breaks the kiss. "Do you care?"

"Uh yeah. If anyone's gonna be announcing that shit, it's me!" Stiles rushes off after Cora and Derek casually follows. He watches as Cora turns the music off and grabs the mic. Her werewolf speed helped, but not by much because Stiles grabs the mic. He announces, "I have a date with Derek Hale! And he just kissed me!"

Cheers erupt surprisingly. Some people shout "finally!" and Derek sees Sheriff Stilinski being handed twenty bucks from Melissa. He also watches money exchange from Scott and Aiden to Lydia. Allison collects some money as well from Isaac, and Jackson looks extra smug when Danny hands him a five dollar bill. Wait until Stiles finds out that everyone was betting on them.

Stiles shouts into the microphone, "I love you all! Thanks for tonight! But get out. Derek and I have years of catching up to do!"

Some groans, a sharp look at Derek from the Sheriff, and a shout of encouragement from the crowd. Stiles runs, all limbs, to Derek. "Hear that buddy? That's the sound of your sister's disappointment that she couldn't be the first to tell."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Don’t call me _buddy_ , or we won’t be making out. And our pack seems to have placed bets."

"What?" Stiles whips around and frowns. "Aw, that's not fair! Why didn't anyone invite me?"

"You might be biased."

Stiles turns back. "You bet I am. C'mon, give me some sugar."

"You're weird," Derek mutters.

"You're a werewolf, dude."

 

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

 **STILES:** _yo, dad says you can pick me up for Christmas holidays_

 **STILES:** _and that you can join us again this year as long as there's no hanky panky_

 **STILES:** _I told him that's fine. We'll do the hanky panky at your place_

 **DEREK:** _quit calling it hanky panky_

 **DEREK:** _and that explains the condoms I found on my desk this morning then…_

 **STILES:** _sweet. I like free things._

 **DEREK:** _you’re insane, stiles._

 **DEREK:** _how’s the nightmares?_

 **STILES:** _haven’t had one since the last time you were here. no lies!_

 **STILES:** _but I had a dream about you in that black wife beater and glasses…_

 **DEREK:** _go on._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is definitely appreciated...since I have no idea what I'm doing. Please tell me what I can do better!
> 
> I'm 110% insecure about this.
> 
>  
> 
> · [ my tumblr if you want it](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)
> 
> EDIT: Thanks everyone who has commented on this/given it kudos. Seeing as it was my first fic, I was pretty nervous. But I appreciate it. <3


End file.
